Who You Truly Are
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Daphne learns that sometimes people aren't who she thought they were. Warning for light adultery. PostWar!AU


Note: A Post-War AU, warning for light scene of adultery

* * *

After having tea with her mother and sister, Daphne returned home, ready to relax after forcing a smile on her face for nearly two hours.

It would have happened if what, or rather _who_ , Daphne found in the master bedroom hadn't have been there.

It was then that the grunts and pants reached her ears, the hands rubbing along someone's feminine back that didn't belong to her registered in her mind.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

The bright red jet of light shot from Daphne's wand with such intensity that the receivers were tossed out of the bed. Flint hit the wall while the blonde woman rolled to the other side of the room.

She was livid. Red blurred her vision, and she gripped her wand tightly.

"How dare you!" Daphne demanded, jaw clenching. "I am your _wife_ , and you have the audacity to bring this tart to _our_ bed?"

Marcus tried to stand, placing his hand on the wall as a balance. "Should I have tried at one of those pub rooms then?"

"You sniveling piece of…"

* * *

After the discovering the affair, Daphne found herself leaning on the bar counter of the Leaky Cauldron.

"And I can't divorce the sod," she muttered to the bartender. "It's forbidden in our family tradition, and the stakes are death."

The bartender happened to be Neville Longbottom, one of her closest friend's husband. When Hannah wasn't around the front, Neville would be there; either one of them were easier to talk to than family.

He was frowning, passing her a glass of brandy. "I'm sorry that happened, Daph," he said. "There's a way around this somewhere. It has to be."

She shook her head and accepted the glass. She took the whole thing down in one gulp, leaving a bitter aftertaste on her tongue and a burning sensation in her throat. She signaled for another round. "Nope, all bound by blood. Breaking the contract is practically impossible. That arse can be a cheating arse, and I can't do anything about it."

"Adultery wasn't part of the contract?" Neville inquired, providing her with half of what he had given her the first time.

The brunette snorted. "Why write away something that men have been allowed to do for ages while their wives just sit there and be pretty?" she asked with a sardonic grin.

Neville shook his head. Daphne could feel the anger radiating from his body. "I don't believe there isn't a way out of this...this barbaric way of society! I believe that you can get out of it," he said with a determined tone.

Daphne grunted, swishing the alcohol in her glass. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Neville pressed. "You just have to believe it."

"Oh look, your words of affirmation have _magically_ made it possible," Daphne snapped.

Neville frowned and sighed, leaning on his elbows on the bar counter. "Daphne, come on," he said. "I'm being serious. This isn't the end."

"Have you ever been cheated on, Longbottom?" she asked, setting her glass down and tilting her head. "Have you ever had someone just shove their manicured claws into your chest, squeeze the blood from it, and rip it out? The pain and the knowing...the experience limitless compared to anything else."

The blond bit his lip, looking down to the bar top briefly. Daphne raised an arched brow, awaiting an answer.

"Well?"

Neville met her eyes, shaking his head. "It was more like a knife actually," he said.

Her lips parted slightly; she hadn't expected that answer. Who could cheat on Neville?

He must have read her mind or seen the question in her eyes. "It wasn't Hannah. She's perfect."

"But—"

"Neville, mate," came a familiar male voice. "Where's Hannah? Did she stick you on the bar tonight?"

Daphne turned her attention to the approaching male. He was taller than she remembered; his hair wasn't as 'put together' as the _Prophet_ tried to portray every chance they got. His eyes were like emeralds, but the loss was there; Daphne was sure that it was because of the Weasley girl's death a year ago.

Neville laughed at him as he sat on the stool next to Daphne. "'Ello, Harry," he greeted. "And no, I volunteered this time."

"Smart man," Harry replied with a light chuckle. "A glass of butterbeer, yeah?"

The blond nodded. "You got it," he said as he went to work on the darker haired man's drink.

Daphne's eyes glanced over to the newest intruder in her personal space, only to find that he was already looking at her, concern written all over his face.

"Don't even try, Potter," Daphne remarked, picking up her glass. "You're not going to 'save the day' this time."

Neville gave her a disapproving look before passing Harry his butterbeer.

Harry took the beverage with a nod and turned his head back towards Daphne. "I wasn't aware that I was trying to save the day," he said. "I figure you're just like 'Mione."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Harry cleared his throat, stretching the collar of his shirt with his finger. "Well, Hermione is fierce and independent too, constantly telling us that she doesn't need help," he explained. "Doesn't mean I still can't be concerned for my friend."

Daphne's eyes softened, but they were still narrowed. "I'm a friend now, Potter?"

He laughed softly. "Hogwarts is in the past, Greengrass. I have no reason to _not_ be concerned for anyone."

"Even you former bullies?"

"Even then. We were kids for Merlin's sake and swayed by others."

Daphne ran her finger along the rim of her glass. "I suppose you're right," she said. "Doesn't mean that you can waltz in here and try to help me."

Harry held up an index finger. "I waltzed in here for a butterbeer and to chat with my friend here." He gestured to Neville, who was whistling to himself and cleaning glasses. When he realized the attention was on him, his cheeks tinted pink and he turned around.

"I didn't know you would be here, or that you would be upset," Harry continued. "Or even that you and Neville were this cordial."

Daphne crossed her legs. "Like you said, Potter, Hogwarts is in the past." She sipped from her glass. "And I happen to be close with Hannah. We have the same hair appointment each month."

Harry nodded, but Daphne was sure he had nothing to offer about hair considering how unkempt his own hair was.

"Anyway, I should be going," Daphne said, pushing her glass across the counter towards Neville with a few sickles and galleons. "Thank you for hearing me prattle on, Longbottom. Send my love to Hannah." She started to stand, clutching her bag; and Harry was _still_ looking at her with that worried expression.

"If you have something to say, spit it out," the brunette demanded.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think you should be alone right now," he stated. "Something is clearly bothering you."

"You're right. Something is bothering me," Daphne said. "However, that's precisely the reason why I want to be alone. Excuse me, gentlemen." Turning on her heels and flicking her hair over her shoulder, Daphne left the Leaky Cauldron.

The air was warm, perfect for a night stroll. Perfect for someone scrambling to figure out their next move. Daphne's heels clicked against the cobblestone, echoing due to the emptiness surrounding Diagon Alley.

Normally the place is full of life and movement from other witches and wizards; but tonight, something was different. There was the occasional person leaving a shop or walking with a loved one, and Daphne thought it was to reflect how she felt.

 _Alone_.

The first thing Astoria would do is tell their parents, and their parents would try to sort out things the proper Pureblood way; that way is complete rubbish.

Seeing Marcus' back hit against the wall was satisfying, and her parents would only frown upon her actions. She was a lady, a woman of society. She should be better and act better than those beneath her.

 _Poppycock_.

Daphne wanted to kick, scream, shout, and cry as much as she could without the weight of expectations. The weight of a heavy heart was enough.

The feeling of someone touching her shoulder caused Daphne to turn around, reach into her bag, and swiftly point her wand at the person. The offender jumped back with a yelp.

She scoffed, slowly lowering the item when her brain registered that it was Harry Potter trying to get her attention.

"You are so annoying," she hissed."I could have hexed you."

"Wouldn't be the first time that'd have happened to me," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Daphne snorted. "One would think you'd have learned not to do it after the first few hexes."

He shrugged. "Call me mad, but I do want to make sure that you're all right, Daphne."

"Calling me by my first name," Daphne mused. "Nice tactic, Potter."

"Call me Harry," he said. "If I'm going to be a listening ear, we should at least be on a first name basis."

She cut her eyes at him before rolling them and starting to walk again. It was obvious she wasn't going to get rid of him easily, the pesky bugger. "Whatever, Harry."

He beamed, clasping his hands together and walking alongside the witch. "You can start wherever you like," he started before shaking his hands quickly. "Besides the ending. 'Mione tried that once already."

Daphne wanted to laugh. She couldn't believe that she was contemplating the thought of trusting Harry Potter with her troubles and recent discovery. It didn't matter anymore; the one she was meant to trust and put her faith in had proven otherwise. Perhaps it was better this way, seeing people for who they truly were.

* * *

A/N: Written for QLFC, Hunger Games Fanfic Style III, and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)

(QLFC) Team: Wigtown Wanderers; Position: Chaser 1; Prompt: Write a fic using Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle as inspiration (finding out the truth about something); Additional Prompts: (genre) angst, (word) aftertaste, (word) limitless

(HGFSIII) - (word) impossible, (character) Neville Longbottom, (genre) angst, (emotion) anger, (Dialogue) "I can't." / "Yes, you can." / "Oh, look, your words of affirmation have magically made it possible."

(HSWW) Assignment #2 Geography Task 1 - write about something forbidden

Disney Challenge - Song 2 - write about someone finding the good in something bad.

Cookie's Crafting Corner - Yarn: write about someone learning something new

Showtime - 11. (word) faith

Count Your Buttons - (pairing) DaphneHarry

Lyric Alley - 7. But I won't let them break me down to dust

Em's Emporium - Web (WritingBlock): (au) War/Military. Alt — Write about a character who makes you smile.

Build a Monster - (object) galleon

Snape Appreciation - Shelf 2 - 5. Draught of Peace – write a post-war fic

Holmes Mystery Challenge - expelliarmus

August Auction - (dialogue) "You are so annoying."

Sophie's Tea Room - Cream Cheese & Roasted Pepper Club: (word) Experience

Insane House - Plot Point - A cheating partner

Word Count: 1,635


End file.
